


Stanley and Maurice.

by honeybadgerindisguise



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Dogs, M/M, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5804317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybadgerindisguise/pseuds/honeybadgerindisguise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dany goes for a walk in the park and quite literally bumps into Dan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stanley and Maurice.

**Author's Note:**

> the dogs in this are my literally dog goals. I want them in my life.

Dany woke up with a pounding headache. He looked around him and didn't recognise his surroundings. He began to worry but then all the events of the night before came back to him. His friend Kevin had just been let go from a well respected and well paid job and they went out drinking to get his mind off of it. Kevin met a nice looking guy and within minutes they had their tongues down each other's throats. Dany also got 'talking' to a guy and they went back to his place. 

Dany looked across at the unconscious naked man beside him. He didn't remember his name and he certainly wasn't as attractive as Dany first thought. He wasn't anyone Dany would go for when he was sober. Dany got up and got dressed, brushing his teeth with a one-use brush he found in a drawer in the bathroom, and combed through his hair before quietly sneaking out of the strangers apartment. 

The cold winter breeze nipped at Dany's skin as he stepped outside. He wasn't dressed for the winter weather. No scarf or boots or even a jacket to shield him from the frozen air. With the help of trusty google maps he soon found where he was and a route home. 

About half an hour later on the walk home Dany saw a dog park. He decided to wonder through and look at all of the dogs. Dany had always wanted a dog but because of having to work long shifts at the police station and other commitments he didn't have the time to look after one and it wouldn't be fair on the dog if he was never home. 

There weren't many dogs at the park. Probably because it was winter and 10am on a Wednesday so everyone would either be at work or at home where it was warm. Dany thanked his lucky stars that he had the next 4 days off work. He loved his job and it paid well but there's only so much coffee someone can make at a time for busy people who don't appreciate it. 

Dany watched as a tennis ball rolled past him and two golden retrievers bounded past him chasing after the ball and knocking him over in the process. 

"Are you okay mate? Here let me help you up" an Australian man came running to him. 

"Thank you. Yes I'm alright I'm fine" Dany smiled at the man, noting how cute he was. 

"I'm so sorry about them. they just get so hyper. Your hands are freezing. Do you want my gloves?" Dany hadn't really noticed how cold his hands were getting as he walked, he was just focused on getting home. 

"No keep them I'm fine. They're cute. What are their names?" Dany asked, crouching down to pet the dogs that had come to sit at their owners feet. 

"That's Stanley with the blue collar and that's Maurice with the green one" Dany giggled at the names. Such odd names for dogs. He rubbed the dogs behind their ears which earned him licks from Maurice. 

"He likes you. He isn't normally this accepting of people. What's your name cutie?" The stranger asked, smiling a smile that was so big it looked like something out of a cartoon. Dany had to try hard to stop himself from blushing. 

"Daniil. You can call me Dany though. What's your name?" 

"Daniel. You can call me Dan though" Dan mimicked Dany and he laughed. 

"We have the same name!" the two men laughed for a while and made pleasant conversation until Stanley whined at Dan and rubbed against his leg. 

"He wants to go. It was nice meeting you Dany. Sorry again for them making you fall over." Dan looked sad that he was being made to leave. Dany would love to go with Dan and get to know him more, maybe get a coffee but he just nodded and told Dan that he hoped they might meet again soon. They said goodbye and went their separate ways. 

Dany was mentally kicking himself for not being more forward or at least asking for Dan's number. He was cursing at himself when he heard his name being called out. 

"Dany! Do you want to come with me?" Dany spun around and saw Dan waving his arm at him. Dany grinned and walked to him. 

"Come on I'll get you a hot chocolate and we can talk. I want to get to know you" Dan smiled, taking Dany's hand in his own and whistling to the dogs to get them to follow him. 

/// 

Dan had never felt so nervous before. He felt like he could be sick at any moment. His friends, Seb and Carlos, were trying to calm him down as they all stood in a huddle like they did when they were kids away to play football. Dan was fidgeting with the buttons on his shirt and kept shuffling his feet on the thick red carpet. 

Suddenly the music started and Dan stood straight and still. When Dany reached him at the alter, Dan broke out in a massive smile He held Dany's hand tightly and whispered to him "I'm so glad I didn't let you leave me that day in the park"


End file.
